jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Wilson
Background 1992 - 2006 Rose Wilson was born as a result of a short love affair between Slade Wilson & Sweet Lili, a prostitute & headmistress of a brothel in Cambodia. Slade was only there for a couple of week & left before either him or Lili knew that she was pregnant. After discovering she was pregnant, she kept her existence a secret as she knew Slade's lifestyle was too harsh for her. They lived various places over the years for no real reason other than her mom just wouldn't like the place. They eventually settled in New York City towards the beginning of 2003. Rose retained a normal life, never knowing anything was different about her. She believed her father had abandoned her & her mother so she wanted nothing to do with him anyways. Slade eventually came back into Lili's life in the summer fo 2005. He was injured & knowing that Lili was in New York City, he went to her & she helped nurse him back to health. Through their conversations & demeanor around each other, Rose was able to deduce that they had a past together & Slade's white hair was the icing on the cake. Lili was helping him with his stitches when Rose came into the back room to flat out ask them if that was her father. Before Lili could answer, Slade told her yes to both of their surprise as Lili never told him but Slade was too intelligent to not put 2 & 2 together. He figured she didn't say anything for a reason so he remained quiet on the matter. She asked for them to have a relationship not fully understanding who her father was but he refused & Lili agreed knowing his lifestyle. He left shortly after with Rose believing she would never see him again. It was only a few months later when Rose woke up to a screaming in their house. It was silence before they then grabbed her in her room & she was soon pricked with some sedative. As she was being dragged out of their place, the last thing she saw her mother's dead body laid out in the living room before she was knocked out. Rose was kept so drugged that she didn't know what day it was. The man had captured her to get to Slade but it wasn't that long before he found her. But she wasn't all the same. To have her match her father, they took out one of her eyes. He took her back with him to one of his own personal safehouses. He spent the next month nursing her back to health. After coming to, she realized that something was different about her & it didn't take long for her to realize she lost an eye. Rose became belligerent & attacked Slade while screaming that it was all his fault. If had never came to visit her mother, no one would ever know & she would still be alive. After detoxing her system & nursing her back to care for the last month, he left her in the care of Batman & Nightwing that October. He knew he couldn't be a good father to her. He felt he already put her through enough & blamed himself for her mother's death. Dick recruited her to join the Titans so that he could keep an eye on her. She mostly stayed at Mount Justice but occasionally stayed at one of Bruce's residences in Gotham. After spending about a year on the Titans as Ravager, Rose left at due to the combination of not feeling that she belong & Jason's death. 2006 - 2008 Rose began traveling around the states learning & trying to survive. Her presence was eventually made aware to the League of Shadows & they sent Cheshire to recruit her in December of 2006. She took on the name "Safasaf," meaning Willow in Arabic. Slade was livid to see her & berated her for being so stupid from running away from a good home. To prove she wasn't so different from him, she left the island for a few months to search for the same serum that was used on for his enhancement procedure. She returned to Infinity Island in March of 2007 with enhanced strength, agility & durability among other things. Realizing the determination in her, Slade decided to finally take Rose under his tutelage. She then trained specifically under her father, Lady Shiva & a reluctant Grant Wilson (her older half brother). Like any League member, she racked up a kill list but not the same as most as they kept her out of a lot of things. She had only been back for 2 months when she was called into one of the inner circle meetings. There in the room with Ra's & his inner circle was Jason. The Jason Todd. She tried to keep her composure but felt that this must be a trick. Ra's explained what was going on & she was to be his guide in the League as she knew him before he died. They had been friends before so Jason had some recollection of her. Their friendship slowly turned into sexual one then a romantic one. Jason said she was the only to not look him as if he look his life & Rose said that he was the only one who didn't look at her sideways for missing an eye. Ra's was to have them married but Jason soon left after realizing the League didn't have the same goals as him. Rose stayed for a bit until August of 2008 when she followed him to where he was located. Gotham. 2008 - 2019 Jason had taken on the name of Red X & became a menace to all fo Gotham. Rose essentially became his partner in justice or crime, depending on the day. She most stayed at Jason's safehouse to not be spotted & wore a similar mask to Jason's when coming out. She helped him do whatever he wanted whether it was taunt the Bat Family or disrupt the flow of operations for the criminal gangs. They had been on a roll for over a year before Batman finally confronted Red X. After besting him in a fight, he removed Batman's mask then revealed himself as Jason. Jason immediately fled & to where, Rose didn't exactly know but he stayed in contact with her. She knew that it was rough time that she couldn't directly relate to. Having nowhere else to go, Rose was recruited months later by Amanda Waller for Task Force X in April of 2010. Due to having nothing else for her, she joined & went on several missions with them. She remained don the team until Jason reappeared with Bruce & Dick 6 months after she joined. She left the Task Force as she wasn't there for past crimes & joined Jason wherever he was. But Jason joined The Team & Rose wasn't ready for that so she remained behind the scenes until she was later convinced to join in March of 2011. Due to the absence of a sanction, The Team became exactly what Rose needed. They were kids trying to keep a perfect image. They were people trying to do the right thing even if it wasn't pretty. It also made her realize that Jason wasn't that great of a boyfriend. Even after finding himself & his family, he still went on these personal missions & wouldn't loop her in. Tired of constantly playing second fiddle, she broke up with him but promised to always be his friend. Being on the same team made for some awkward moments but also good jokes between them. Missing data. Relationships Slade Wilson: Father. They have a distant relationship as they didn’t know the other existed for 13 years. And after they did, he didn’t want her around his lifestyle. He eventually trained her when she was1 4 after she joined the League. Grant Wilson: Paternal half brother. After finding out he had a sister, he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't trust her & it has been just him & his dad for so long. After making him realize that she’s the only family he has left other than Slade, he became more open to her existence. Aresia Prince: Best friend. Aresia initially didn't like her as she felt that Rose was part of the reason that Jason never came home when he was Red X. After realizing Rose was one of the few people that really cared for Jason, she apologized & they grew to becoming very close friends. [[Perdita Vertigo|'Perdita Vertigo']]:' Best friend. [[Tara Markov|'Tara Markov]]:''' Adversary. They don’t get along as Slade became Terra’s mentor 4 years after distancing himself from her. Terra even said he was the daughter he always wanted which led to them fighting when she was 21. Rose easily beat her as her training was better from Batman, the Titans & League of Shadows. Romantic Relationships '''Jason Todd: After Jason was resurrected by the Shadows, he ran into Rose, who had joined months before. What started as a rekindled friendship turned into a relationship. They helped navigate through the Shadows together for the next couple of months before Jason left & took up the mantle “Red X.” Him & Rose remained together as she knew he had been through a lot. She even stayed with him when he put himself in exile for nearly a year. Jason eventually returned to Gotham as Red Hood with Rose at his side. She eventually felt she was playing second fiddle to whatever he was focused on & broke up with after dating for over 4 years in April of 2004. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Eidetic Memory * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Stamina * Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) * Martial Arts * Swordsmanship Weaknesses * Smoking Trivia * Rose is always ready for a battle & will fight for the fun of it. * Her & Cassandra Sandsmark have an antagonistic relationship. * She will threaten anyone she deems a threat to the people she cares about. * Bruce & Rose don't get along that well. However, she does respect him as he's usually right & she appreciates him for caring for her though. * Rose is a shameless flirt & will flirt with basically any attractive person she comes to like. * Various people have expressed an interest in Rose with one them being Conner Kent. * Bart West-Allen has a crush on her. * Once after sleeping with a man, she told him that he had 3 minutes to get out of her house or she would cut "it" off. * She later found out that the reason Slade turned her away as he blamed himself for the death of his other son & his ex-wife. He wanted better for Rose than to be a mercenary like him & Grant. * People tend to doubt Rose but she's a smart & calculating girl. * She injected herself with the same serum as her dad from his military procedure to be more like him which led to her enhanced skills. Notes * Her relationship with Wonder Girl is a nod to Teen Titans (Vol 3) #71. * She works as a strip club bouncer in'' Deathstroke'' (vol. 4) #3. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:League of Shadows Category:Titans Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:Villains Category:Peak Human Condition Category:LGBT+